


神赐

by cyancyanl



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: KillChalla - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, 兽化, 双豹组, 生子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyancyanl/pseuds/cyancyanl
Summary: Killmonger 并未能如他所愿地死去，而T'Challa变成了一只豹子。





	1. Chapter 1

Killmonger 并未能如他所愿地死去。

 

在他拔出矛头之后，身上的盔甲迅速愈合，内嵌的自保程序自动加速了伤口血液的凝固，使Killmonger陷入一种昏迷的假死状态。他被T’Challa安置在实验室其中一个治疗室里静静沉睡着。这位再度上位的新王没有多少时间感伤，便立即投入到成吨的善后工作之中。

在他于联合国向世界重新介绍瓦坎达之后，T’Challa日夜奔波于各个不同的国家。瓦坎达合作的目标首先是非洲大陆和北美，T’Challa需要签订合作协议、指派特使、面对媒体铺天盖地的疑问、监督各个项目的进程，还要面对本国里一小撮反对开放的顽固分子。他忙得几乎脚不沾地，睡得极少，全凭内心一股膨胀到要爆裂的冲动。他做的还不够，他想要做到更多，他会做到更多。

T’Challa站在酒店的浴室里，用水冲洗自己的脸试图保持清醒。他抬头望见镜子里自己的上身发出若隐若现的紫光，他甩甩头试图把困倦驱走，再看时紫光已经消失。这情况近来已经发生了好几次，T’Challa以为是自己过于疲惫出现的幻觉。他心想着回去以后问问Shuri，再好好休息就没事了。这次访问之后就可以回家了，王的心情很好，很快便忘了这回事。

在回程的飞机上，T’Challa望着窗外绿色的极光，不知怎么地想起了Erik。

 

【在Killmonger苏醒后，T’Challa不顾众人劝阻提出要跟他单独谈谈。在他踏入房间的一刹那，他先是歪头闪过一记凌冽的拳头，按下手环上的按钮再轻轻一绊，Killmonger便重重摔在了地上，双手双脚被环铐牢牢束缚着，在地上像一条搁浅的鱼一样扭动着。“我会杀了你！！！” Killmonger大吼着，“为什么不让我死！你这个懦夫！要像那些白色人渣一样把我戴上手铐关在笼子里吗！” 

T’Challa凝视着他，眼里是抹不掉的悲悯。“Erik，我永远不会这么做。让一切都过去吧，不要让父辈的错误定义我们的人生。我们都犯过错，而我现在正在努力弥补。这里……这里是你的家。” Killmonger听到最后一句停止了动作，却又偏过头去不看他，治疗室里充满着沉重的呼吸声。“你的身体还没有完全痊愈，所以我们没有让草药失去效力。这手环和脚环是用来限制你的超人类能力的，很抱歉，我只是不能再让你伤害任何人了。” T’Challa 叹了一口气，松开了拷锁的磁力，伸出一只手试图拉Killmonger起身。“如果你要打架，我随时可以奉陪。你在这王宫里是自由的，以后我会争取……” Killmonger打开他的手，站起身坐回床上。“滚，” 这是他对他说的最后一句话。】

 

下飞机回到实验室，Shuri便激动地迎了上来，叽叽喳喳地开始带她的大哥浏览她最新的发明和设想：“我最近在思考针对贫困儿童的科技启蒙课程的项目，你知道的，那些美国佬的公立学校简直就是混乱的代名词，孩子们根本得不到应有的教育……” T’Challa 一边微笑着倾听一边抗拒着突然袭来的头痛，他迷迷糊糊地想着自己是不是在空调过足的飞机上着凉了......Shuri下一秒反应过来的时候，她的哥哥已经昏倒在了地上，全身抽搐着，紧紧捂着胸口。“哥哥！” Shuri把他上衣的扣子扯开，看见紫光在皮肤下闪耀着，黑色的纹路从胸口迅速蔓延至全身。接着，T’Challa的骨骼发出异响，他发出痛苦的吼叫，黑色的毛发渐渐生长起来，他的体型变大撑破了衣服，头部长出耳朵，尾椎不断伸长......最后呈现在Shuri

面前的，早已不是她熟悉的哥哥，而是一只成年的黑豹。

Shuri满脸泪水，强撑着实验台站起来，打开通讯器寻求Okoye的帮助。

 

国王变成豹子的消息被迅速封锁，对外只是宣称T’Challa因过度劳累病倒需要休息调养。黑豹醒来之后暴躁至极，对所有人都会发起攻击，连太后也不例外。众人只好把它锁在房间里，一边焦头烂额地试图找到复原的方法。

 

Killmonger双手插兜在偌大的王宫里游荡着，心里疑惑着为什么最近大家看起来都匆匆忙忙，往常会对着他指指点点的侍女小姑娘们也不见了踪影。他晃悠着，随手推开了走廊深处的一扇门——

“哦抱歉，我走错房——”

随着“嗷”的一声巨吼，Killmonger被一只豹子扑倒在地。耳旁传来谁的尖叫声，很快Dora Milaje的女战士们奔来把一人一豹团团围住。气氛僵持着，直到黑豹伸出舌头，轻柔地舔了一下Killmonger的脸。

 

随后赶到的Shuri觉得自己要开始尖叫了。

 

 

“嘿，嘿kitty cat，瞧瞧是谁把这么可爱的小家伙关在了屋子里，” Killmonger一边坐起身揉着黑豹的脑袋，一边无辜地看着神色复杂的一群人：“这么大阵仗是干嘛呢？” 

这也不怪他，在大家为了瓦坎达国王的意外急得团团转的时候，并没有人想起来要告诉他这个“外人”究竟发生了什么。

Okoye让女战士们收起了长矛，瞪着Killmonger张口道：“这可是瓦坎达的国王陛下，你再对他不敬我就……”

“放松，Okoye，这说不定……是件好事呢。” Nakia拦下女将军，试图靠近舒服到眯起眼睛的黑豹，却只见那豹子立即睁开眼睛，威胁性地露出了牙齿和低吼。Nakia一边隐藏着自己受伤的感情一边收回手：“既然T’Challa现在只信任Kill......Erik，我们也算是找到让他稳定情绪的方法。至少他不会再伤害别人或者自己。”

“我对动物不是很了解……”Killmonger一边玩着黑豹搭在他肩膀上的爪子一边说，“但这是只母豹子吧?”

 

Shuri觉得自己要昏过去了。


	2. Chapter 2

(2)  
作为一个特殊部队的士兵，Killmonger对于外星人，有特殊能力的人和变异者并不陌生。他自然没有对T’Challa变成豹子这件事表现出过多的惊讶。他想过嘲笑他“嘿堂兄你鸡巴没了”，后来又觉得这想法简直幼稚至极。他半推半就（也许有一部分是被Okoye威胁）地成为了黑豹的“铲屎官”，每天过来照料陛下的起居。Killmonger也乐得自己多了一个陪伴，他憎恶王宫里的人看他的眼神，充满着怜悯、不屑与恐惧。

黑豹被禁止离开王宫，Killmonger只能带它在花园里走动。“瞧瞧我们俩，一个万人唾弃，一个万人景仰，最后还不是被禁锢在这小小的王宫里，哪儿也去不了。” Killmonger嚼着草叶，坐在地上看夕阳从瓦坎达的天际线上缓缓沉下。T’Challa趴在他旁边，睁着和普通豹子不同的褐色眼眸一言不发。  
T’Challa是一只很漂亮的豹子。它的皮毛黑到发亮，小腿部分可以隐约看到黑褐色的斑点；大腿坚实有力，一爪子拍下来足以削掉人的整张脸；尾巴看似随意摆动着，抽起来却像鞭子一样疼。Killmonger喜欢看它灵活如黑色迅影一般窜到树上的样子，落地时静而无声，美丽又致命。  
它会静静守候在草丛里看着被Killmonger放出来的羊，在逆风中悄悄靠近，扑上去咬住猎物的脖子，直接啃断血管，撕下血肉露出森白的骨头，大口吞食起来。每当这时候，Killmonger总会咧开一个大大的笑容。“That’s my girl.” 他用一种近乎赞赏的表情看着它，“你知道如果你真的是个女的，会是一个很辣的小妞。”

直到有一天，Killmonger被叫到Shuri的实验室里，看着面前娇小的女孩把平板在他面前重重地一拍：“你知道自己做了什么吗！” 她激动地指着屏幕上的瓦坎达语叫到。  
“历史上记载国王变成黑豹的事件一共有两起，一次是在神坛塌方之后，一次是在心形草遭遇罕见虫灾以后。”   
“所以呢？”  
“所以这是黑豹女神Bast的愤怒！天才！......心形草是女神赐给我们的礼物，我们糟践了它，她会用尽一切手段让心形草继续活下去，最首要的惩罚是让一国之君成为野兽。那两位国王在变成黑豹之后开始发狂，咬死咬伤民众之后再突然衰弱几近死去，直到心形草园恢复原状之后他们才会好起来，变回人形。”  
“这不公平……”Shuri开始啜泣，“你烧掉了心形草园，受惩罚的却是T’Challa......你已经杀了他一次，我不会再让你杀他第二次！” 她双手握紧成拳，继续说道：“我会用尽一切办法找到剩余的心形草，在此同时你必须看着他！要是他有任何差池我可饶不了你！”  
Shuri胡乱抹掉眼泪，拿起平板开始让Killmonger例行汇报黑豹的情况。  
“……它的食欲怎么样？”  
“还好吧。我是说，他有时候不肯吃东西，但是我看他精神还不错……”  
“它有什么异常举动吗？”  
“异常？它最近很喜欢出门，你知道，爬树什么的。我以前可没养过豹子，可有时候感觉跟养猫一样的。它会……它会在地上打滚让我揉它的肚皮。哈哈。” Killmonger干笑两声，试图把刚刚出现在脑子里人形T’Challa做相同动作的画面揉碎扔到火星去。  
Shuri听罢却露出了惨白的表情，她捂着嘴小声惊呼道：“天啊……它不会是……不会是发情了吧？”  
“The fuck？”Killmonger直接爆了一句粗口。  
Shuri仿佛没有听见一般，继续沉浸在自己惊恐的想象里：“我们……我们不是要找另一只黑豹来……来……”  
“你他妈疯了吗？！” Killmonger 大叫一声。“这可是你们的王，” 他还来不及为讲出这句话的自己感到奇怪，便继续道，“你给我振作一点，挖地三尺也要找到他妈的心形草。在这之前我会看好它。”  
虽然他作为黑豹的样子比真人可爱多了，但是我不能放任他这样死掉，我他妈还欠他一条命。Killmonger这样告诉自己。


	3. Chapter 3

（3）  
Killmonger回到房间，看到原本趴着的黑豹警觉地抬起头，看到是他之后缓缓站起身来小步靠近。士兵伸出手，感受温热糙砺的舌头舔过。今天的黑豹格外不安，不停晃动着脑袋，有些焦躁地张开嘴反复轻咬着Killmonger厚实的手掌，喉咙里发出难受的咕噜声。隐藏在黑色的毛皮下，一阵阵紫光快速流淌了过去。  
“嘿，嘿怎么了宝贝。是嘴里不舒服吗，来让我看看。” Killmonger将拇指伸入黑豹口中，半强迫它张开了嘴。突然间，Killmonger只感觉到眼前绚烂的紫光闪过，下一秒睁开眼时，手指仍在温热的口腔里，只是——

T’Challa像是品尝美味一般吮吸着Killmonger的大拇指，接着他捧着这只手，伸出舌头从手掌舔到中指的指尖。他轻轻含着士兵的手指，抬眼观察眼前人的反应，而后露出了像小孩子恶作剧得逞一般的笑容。

Killmonger觉得宇宙在自己的大脑里炸开了，一股热流直冲下身。他急忙抽出手，不可置信地看着眼前跪在地上的人：“……T’Challa？” 这确实是瓦坎达的国王，然而却多了点什么东西。头上圆圆的竖起来的是......是豹子的耳朵！  
T’Challa听到自己的名字感到很高兴，他伸出手搭在Killmonger的肩上，头凑过去亲昵地舔舐着士兵的脖颈，轻咬着他的下巴。越过T’Challa的背脊，浑身僵硬的士兵看到的是一条欢快摇动着的黑色尾巴。哦，尾巴，当然是尾巴。  
Killmonger觉得自己毕生的自制力都用在了推开T’Challa的那一刻。他抚上眼前人的脸，说道：“看着我，T’Challa，告诉我，这是怎么回事。你知道自己是谁吗？”  
瓦坎达的国王给予的回应只是眨了眨眼睛，然后很享受地蹭了蹭Killmonger的手掌。  
“说话啊！T’Challa！你他妈说点什么！” Killmonger暴躁地打断了国王不合时宜的行为，却只得到对面不知所措的表情。T’Challa试图张开嘴，却只能发出“呃啊”的无意义的声音。  
“老天啊，” Killmonger抱着自己的头，“我都做了些什么。”

一直以来Killmonger的生命里只有仇恨，T’Challa对他来说只不过是杀人名单上最首要的名字。然而在真正接触了这个人之后，他似乎有点恨不起来了。这个人没有其他人惯常的虚伪，他坚守着可笑的公平和道德守则，毫不犹豫地接受了自己的挑战。他居然真心实意地为自己和父辈的过错感到懊悔，并果断地做出了改变。Killmonger的恨意在他身上像打进了棉花，这令他心烦意乱。  
在他认为这个世界都背弃了他的时候，眼前这个幼稚的小子却站出来告诉他自己是可以被接纳的。他才不相信什么可敬的对手之类的狗屎。他依旧恨着他，这个高高在上、自以为是、该死的......

“Erik。” Killmonger的思绪被一声呼唤打破。他看见T’Challa低着头半眯着眼睛，脸红红的，手毫无章法地撸动着自己挺立的阴茎。他突然想起来眼前人还被魔法造成的发情所困。  
“E……Erik......嗯……”又一声轻柔的呼唤紧随着一声叹息彻底绷断了Killmonger脑子里的最后一根弦。他冲过去把人扑倒在地，捏紧他的下巴堵住了对方的呻吟。  
他近乎狂暴地撕咬着对方的嘴唇，下巴，锁骨，胸脯，像是要把T’Challa一块块拆骨入腹。最终他喘着粗气掐住T’Challa的脖子，恶狠狠地瞪着他说：“你是我的。”  
“我花了一辈子准备来打倒你，我们之间的决斗还没有结束，我不会让什么操蛋的猫咪魔法拦住我的去路。我会修好你，我不会让你死，除了我没有人可以杀掉你。神也不行。”

“然而现在——”  
他俯下身，在T’Challa耳边说道：“我要操到你怀孕。”

他抓起T’Challa扔到床上，捧着他的脑袋把整个人吻进床垫里。他的舌头粗暴地掠夺T’Challa口腔里的每一个角落，勾勒着对方因为豹形而长长的犬齿。王笨拙地回应着，就算是人类时期他的吻技也只停留在小学生水平，涎液从来不及闭合的嘴里流下，染得整个嘴唇亮晶晶的。  
Killmonger一边抬眼紧盯着T’Challa的脸一边缓缓从脖子向下舔去，他舔舐过王胸前的毛发，从胸口蔓延至肩膀的黑豹斑纹，然后开始啃咬他的乳头。他不时发狠咬下去，满意地听着身下人骤然拔高的痛呼。  
“这是喂养我们以后的小豹崽的地方甜心，你得慢慢习惯。” T’Challa推开他的脑袋，翻过身去试图逃跑。结果被Killmonger一手拽了回来，臀部抵着后者勃起的性器。  
“这里一定很难受吧，我现在就让你舒服。” Killmonger将手指伸入T’Challa的后穴粗鲁搅动着，发现内部因为魔法早就分泌出了润滑的液体。他试图把自己的阴茎推进去，却只换来T’Challa吃痛的叫声。Killmonger向前探去，整个人罩住了身下人同样肌肉结实的躯体。  
“嘘……嘘，宝贝。放松，让我进去。”他吻着T’Challa的颈窝，一只手像往常一样揉着他的豹耳，另一只手摸到对方的阴茎开始了套弄。Killmonger胸口突起的纹身弄得T’Challa背上痒痒的，他扭动着身子，试图回过头去和士兵接吻。  
当Killmonger终于整根没入时，T’Challa发出一声长长的呻吟。他一只手撑着床，一只手抚慰着自己的性器，臀部和尾巴高高翘起，腰背随着呼吸一沉一浮。Killmonger没有给他很多适应的时间，他开始快速抽插力图把T’Challa干进床里。T’Challa发出了呜呜的哭叫声，尾巴被身体带着甩来甩去，结果被恼怒的Killmonger一把抓住，它便顺势牢牢缠在士兵的小臂上。  
T’Challa的屁股并不是很饱满的类型，但随着自己的动作不断收缩的样子依旧性感至极。Killmonger喜欢时不时用手扇过去，感受清脆的响声伴随而来对方整个身体的紧缩。士兵两只手就可以合握住王不同寻常的细腰，他盯着由臀缝往上的背部线条一直消失在隆起的肩肌里，呼吸变得更加沉重起来。  
T’Challa趴在床上，豹耳耷拉着，除了大声呻吟什么都做不了。Killmonger根据他陡然拔高的音调判断出自己找准了位置，开始更加猛烈地抽插起来。  
他把王翻过来，让他湿漉漉的眼睛对着自己。T’Challa完美的身躯因汗水反射着光芒，往常坚定又温柔的眸子里此刻雾气朦胧。Killmonger要让他的眼里除了他以外盛不下任何东西。

“Mine.” 他俯下身去吻他，  
“You are mine.”


	4. Chapter 4

(4)  
“陛下！”   
为Killmonger这个囚犯彻夜未回到房间而焦急的Okoye推开房门，看到的却是这样一幅景象：  
杀人贩子大大咧咧地躺在国王的床上，一只手挂在床边，另一只手搂着睡得正酣甜的瓦坎达君主。  
她的动静惊醒了Killmonger，他懒散地坐起身来，看着把床团团围住的女战士们，慢条斯理地说：“What’s up？”   
Okoye一个箭步冲上去将矛头对准Killmonger的脖子，她愤怒得看上去眼睛都要瞪出来了：“你这个无耻的混蛋！竟然敢对国王做出如此龌龊之事！”  
“嘿，嘿冷静点老妈。” Killmonger举起双手摆出无害的样子，“你们的王昨晚发情时可是在求着我操他。我只不过帮了点小忙。”   
这时T’Challa也醒了，他抖动了一下耳朵，一边揉着眼睛一边撑起身来。薄被从他的上身滑下，露出大片性爱过后的痕迹，使房间里暧昧的氛围又浓重了几分。他睁眼看到包围着两人的武器，立马警觉地护在Killmonger身前，威胁性地露出牙齿，喉咙里发出低吼声。  
Okoye愣住了，Killmonger趁机夺过她手里的长矛转而指向来不及反应的亲卫队队长，逼着她连连后退几步。  
“现在，让你的人退下。” Killmonger不耐烦地命令。  
Okoye做了一个收回的手势，女战士们齐刷刷地立定站好，目不斜视，仿佛眼前并不是她们的尊敬的（长着豹耳的）国王和这国家里最危险的人的事后场景。  
Killmonger不屑地扔开长矛，伸手勾过T’Challa的下巴，开始现场表演一个湿润绵长的早安吻。他满意地看着Okoye气到发抖的样子，最后用“啵”一声响结束了这个吻。

事情暴露之后，Killmonger反而更加放肆地在王的房间住了下来。他发现黑豹对于形态的转换有一定的自主性。发情期时他白天照常陪豹子玩耍，夜晚降临时与半豹半人形态的美人共度良宵。五天后的早上，Killmonger下床时觉得自己腿有点软，他开始认真思考自己英年早逝在床上的可能性。

某天下午，在Killmonger靠着打盹的黑豹读书的时候，Shuri走了进来。她紧紧握着拳头，看上去用了自己全部的意志力才开口道：“Erik，我们需要你的帮助。”  
Killmonger头都没抬，反而将书继续翻了一页。  
Shuri迈出两步，继续道：“瓦坎达不能一直没有国王。你把我哥变成了这样，你必须负起责任来。我们需要你……需要你带他出门。”  
Killmonger抬起一边眉毛，示意Shuri继续。  
“T’Challa他，需要代表瓦坎达出席一些重要的会议。他本人到场就好，发言交涉什么的都可以交给别人。我们不能让他继续装病下去了。” 她想了想补充说：“瓦坎达刚刚对外开放，是最脆弱的时候。如果让有心之人知道了我们现在又失去了国王，后果……可能不堪设想。”  
“……我觉得，你应该也不希望这样的事发生。为了这个国家也好，为了T’Challa也好，拜托你，帮帮我们。”  
一阵沉默过去，在Shuri几乎要放弃的时候，她听见Killmonger回答道：“我会帮你们。因为我还欠他一条命。”

瓦坎达的黑科技可以让T’Challa人形时的豹耳和尾巴隐形，而Killmonger需要做的是训练他如何端正坐着好几个小时，保持专注和微笑的样子。训练还包括得体的眼神交流，基本的社交和进餐礼仪，一些简单问候用语，他甚至还需要训练这只大猫咪如何在闪光灯狂闪的时候不闭上眼睛。

与此同时，Killmonger还在教T’Challa一些别的事：

“不许用牙咬，听到了没？” Killmonger用一只手捏着T’Challa的下巴逼着他张开嘴，将自己半勃的阴茎缓缓塞了进去。王皱着眉头，豹耳耷拉着，呜咽着想把这大家伙吐出来，却被Killmonger的另一只手抵住了后脑。  
“乖乖听话，” Killmonger沉声道，“不然今晚只用手指操你。”   
T’Challa委屈极了，他努力收起犬齿，试图将士兵的整个家伙含进嘴内。他开始缓慢吞吐起来，耳边传来士兵沙哑的赞扬声：“对……就是这样……宝贝儿，再快点。” 兴致上来后，Killmonger双手揪着T’Challa的头发，开始大力耸动起来。  
“唔……嗯......” 速度太快了，T’Challa想要停下却又动弹不得。房间里充斥着淫靡的水声，“操，” Killmonger爽到骂脏话，手上的动作却没落下。  
当他低下头时，视野里是T’Challa又大又棕的眼睛向上看着他。平常威风凛凛俯视众生的王，此刻却安静地跪在他身前，眼睛因为难过的吞咽反射沾满了泪水，像亮晶晶的黑曜石。T’Challa卷翘的睫毛不似欧美人那样夸张，却也是不一般的长，让整张脸更增添了一丝柔和的气息。  
王的嘴唇，那曾经吐出道貌岸然的句子，曾经许下坚定的誓言，曾经低喃温柔的抚慰的嘴唇，此时正紧紧包裹着他的阴茎，将其整个吐出时还会留下一条依依不舍的银丝……  
曾以自制力为傲的暗组织士兵猝不及防射了出来，白色的稠液溅到了王的脸上。Killmonger俯下身，用手指将精液刮下来，伸到T’Challa眼前：  
“舔干净，” 他命令道。  
T’Challa眨了眨眼，顺从地伸出舌头将精液全部舔舐掉，并吞了下去。  
“老天啊......  
You’re killing me, T’Challa.” Killmonger一把将T’Challa的头揽近，健硕的肌肉像小山一样覆过去，将王困在了一个几乎要将他淹没的亲吻里。

这种时候，他总想把以前所有说过的对Bast不敬的话都吞回肚子里去，  
也许再扇自己几耳光。


	5. Chapter 5

（5）  
启程去联合国的当天，Killmonger也被勒令穿上了西装。他不舒服地在扣到最上面一颗纽扣的衬衫里扭动着，脏辫被束起来扎到脑后（“谁敢动我的头发我就杀了谁。”），上臂肌肉看起来快要把衬衫撑破了。他戴上一副金丝眼镜，让自己看起来更像一个助理而不是保镖。所以说，为什么穿个西装要这么紧身？  
T’Challa这时候也出来了，他穿着颜色略浅一些的黑色西装，一件长长的深紫色丝巾从左肩覆盖至整个手臂。他看起来对Killmonger的新行头满意极了，摇动着豹耳走上前去想要蹭脸表示亲昵。Killmonger一把搂住他亲了亲脸颊，假装看不到Okoye投过来的杀人眼神，用一种大家都能听到的音量悄声说：“好了甜心，到外面去就不能这样了。”   
讲道理，为什么这只母老虎非要跟过来，Killmonger不满地怨怼着，被心形草加强以后，普通特工我一个能打十个。  
在会议开始之前，各国首脑们进行了友好的慰问以及亲切的交流，并相继握手为媒体摆出合影的姿势。在无数闪光灯下，T’Challa摆出了训练好的微笑。他看起来是那样年轻又自信，高挑提拔的身材在一群大腹便便的中年人之间看起来尤为突出。Killmonger在一旁看着他，像是看着一件珍宝。他突然有一种冲动，想要冲上去大声向全世界宣布，这个人是我的，他完完全全地，属于我。

至少现在是。

瓦坎达的国王以声带暂时受损为由，全程由外交部的Nakia代为发言。但长达几个小时的冗长会议还是让人形的大猫有些焦虑不安。他的笔记本上已经被涂满了圈圈，还有依稀可见的歪扭的Erik的名字（当然他自己的签名已经练得很好了，尽管Killmonger付出了被爪子挠脸的代价）。正当他伸手向桌上的水瓶摸去时，他感到自己的左手在桌子底下被紧紧握住了。  
Killmonger察觉到身边的人平静了下来，便把手放松了一些，却仍固执地抓着。他们俩的手在国王披肩的遮挡下紧紧交握着，彼此传递着令人安心的温度。再后来Killmonger玩性大发，开始像三岁小孩一样悄悄玩弄着国王的手指。他细细描绘着每一个指节的凹陷，抚过祖父传承的戒指，最后在T’Challa宽大的掌心里写写画画。  
Killmonger虽然很不齿这种和殖民者坐下来“好好谈话”的虚伪举动，但乘人之危并不是他的风格。虽然夺取王位的计划进入了暂停阶段（是的，他拒绝承认自己失败了），他终究也是见不得瓦坎达受一点委屈的。在随后关于贸易和其他合作的小会议上，Killmonger频频抢过Nakia的话头，以国王助理的身份代表国王发言。他甚至拿出自己专门训练好的小暗号，让T’Challa靠过来在他耳边装出讲话的样子，仿佛自己的言论都是国王亲自授意的一样，把Nakia气得敢怒不敢言。除了输出武器挑起战争这种极端手法之外，MIT的教育和在全球各个国家作战的经验让Killmonger形成了自己的一套政治见解和手段，他比T’Challa要更加狠毒与辛辣，该不让步的时候坚决不让步。当会后Nakia对他的态度提出质疑时，他回答道：“我要让他们知道，我们可不是什么任人宰割的非洲小国。他们应该拿出他妈的应有的尊重。”

晚上在酒店休息的时候，Killmonger以助理的身份和T’Challa分到了一个双人的套房。睡觉时他放着自己的床不睡，非要溜进T’Challa的房间挤进King Size大床的被子里。维持了一天人形的黑豹此时疲倦极了，在床上找了个舒服的位置便蜷缩着睡去了。  
半夜，Killmonger被一阵紫光亮醒了，只见黑豹变回了T’Challa的样子，在床上不住地抽搐着。他被惊得立即坐起，当他试图触碰T’Challa的时候，后者突然睁开了眼睛，像是从噩梦中惊醒一般，大口大口地喘着气。  
“T’Challa？” 听到自己的名字，国王猛地转头，脸上写满了疑惑和惊恐：“Erik？……我……发生了什么……我记得自己变成了……哦天啊Shuri......Shuri她还好吗？大家都还好吗？我有没有伤害到他们？”  
Killmonger这才意识到，这次人形的T’Challa并没有长出豹耳和尾巴。他简单解释了一下情况，跳过了所有他们之前相处的细节，接着便陷入尴尬的沉默。他不知道该如何解释自己和T’Challa现在的关系，更不用说自己为什么大半夜不穿衣服和他睡在同一张床上。  
T’Challa却仿佛没有意识到这有什么不对，听完之后只是长舒了一口气。他默默地盯着自己的手，过了好一会儿才说道：“……谢谢你，Erik。我不在的这段时间，就麻烦你照顾他们了。”  
“等等，什......” Killmonger还没说完，就看着T’Challa痛苦地缩成一团，绚烂的紫光闪过，面前只剩下了一只豹子。它用一种悲伤的眼神凝视着Killmonger，仿佛在陈述自己的无能为力。

这次联合国之旅之后，Killmonger养成了一个新习惯。他会在每晚睡觉前好言好语哄着黑豹：“拜托了baby girl, 能把T’Challa还给我一下吗。” 接着他会守在床边，等人类形态的T’Challa熟睡之后再默默离开房间。有的时候，他会要求黑豹变回人形，却只是静静地搂着对方，什么也不做。


	6. Chapter 6

这是一个再普通不过的早晨，Killmonger却有些迟疑，他在T’Challa的房间附近来回踱步着，迟迟不想进去。掐指一算，又到了黑豹的发情期，但这次Killmonger有些不知道该如何面对。他觉得自己无法直视此时的T’Challa充满着单纯和信任的眼神。  
Killmonger深吸一口气，推开了卧室的房门。想象中湿哒又粘稠的旖旎场景却并没有出现，他愣愣地看着坐在床上穿戴整齐的T’Challa，后者正凝视着自己手上的戒指。见他进来了，T’Challa露出了一个浅笑：“早上好，Erik。” Killmonger觉得自己像一个做错事的孩子一样手足无措，魔法解除了吗？这次会持续多久？还有……T’Challa究竟记得多少？国王站起身，Killmonger注意到他穿着一件近乎半透明的丝质白色长袍。贴身的袍子勾勒出眼前人完美的倒三角身材和纤细的腰身，令Killmonger顿时涨红了脸。“介意带我去做一次身体检查吗？” 这并不算一个请求，在国王直径走出去后，Killmonger踌躇了一会儿也跟了出去。  
可以预料的是，Killmonger仍然不受Shuri的欢迎。他被赶出了实验室，只好靠在墙外等待着，觉得自己突然很迫切地需要一支烟。  
实验室内，Shuri瞪大了眼睛，死死盯着屏幕上不应该出现在那里的器官，内心百味杂呈。“哥哥，你……” “怀孕了，是的，我知道。” T’Challa看起来过分平静了，他将手交叉放在腹部，继续道：“你还可以查到别的东西吗？”   
“唔，根据实验室的报告结果，有几个值看起来很古怪。我觉得我好像在哪里见过这个……啊！” Shuri快步跑上楼梯，不一会儿又风风火火地跑下来，手上抓着几份文件。她快速翻阅着，眉头紧蹙，担忧又惊恐的心跳声在胸腔里隆隆作响。  
最终她叫了一声，“找到了！是心形草的成分！”   
Shuri的小脑瓜飞速转动着，最后得出的结论令她惊讶地捂住了嘴：“ 孩子的体内……天生带有心形草……是豹神！’她会用尽一切手段让心形草继续活下去’…… 孩子的父亲，” 她提到这个词的时候用力吞咽了一下，“孩子的双亲体内都有心形草，似乎让这份能力遗传了下去。所以……”   
“所以这意味着我们无法做任何事去改变它。” T’Challa接过了话茬。这与他猜想的差不多，就算想办法把孩子打掉，不知道被激怒的神明又会做出何种更极端的惩罚。更何况，他在心底期盼的，是这种异常只是暂时的，只要熬过这一次，一切就可以恢复原状。  
“所以Shuri，你准备好做小姨了吗？”

Killmonger完全没准备好接受这件事。  
在他想象的无数种未来里，没有一个是和做父亲有关的。他的生命除了复仇没有任何意义，他早就做好了死去的准备。又或许，潜意识里，他在害怕，他在害怕自己重蹈父亲的覆辙，让另一个孩子失望......  
“喂，你有没有在听我讲话！” Shuri尖利的声音打断了Killmonger的思路。“你扬言要杀光所有殖民者的气势到哪里去了？我告诉你，你睡了我哥，你就要给我负起责任来。我怎么会想得到你这个野蛮的家伙不光喜欢杀人，连安全性行为都不知道怎么做……” 后面的话似乎有点偏题了，T’Challa打断了妹妹仿佛失足少女家属一般声泪俱下的控诉，连哄带骗将她送出了门，留给他跟Erik一点私人的时间。  
“现在的情况就是这样，我很抱歉让你为难了Erik。” T’Challa的语气温和又冷静，仿佛在陈述一件别人的事情。“神的意志是很难预测的……”   
“所以你留下这个孩子，完全是因为什么神让你这么做的吗？” 话一出口Killmonger就后悔了，他宁愿自己不知道这个问题的答案。  
T’Challa愣了一下，垂眸沉思了一会儿。“说实话，我并不知道我自己是怎么想的。我现在恐怕没办法给你你想要的答案，Erik。” 该死的，就算他在如此冷漠地吐出刀子般的言语，他看上去还是像个天使。  
“你猜怎么着？我才不他妈的在乎。这孩子出生以后跟我没有一点关系，我想他也不会想要一个叛国重犯做他的父亲。” Killmonger举起双手，扯出一个恶狠狠地笑容。“我唯一的要求，就是你们别他妈的又把他遗弃在某个不知名的地方。如果是这样，我会亲手杀了他。然后再杀掉你们所有人。” 他没有等待T’Challa的反应，转身大步离去了。  
Killmonger用力揉了一下鼻子。振作点，Erik，别跟一个被人甩了的小丫头一样自怨自艾。一切只不过是某个该死的神明开的玩笑，一个婊子求你操他，你给了他他想要的，仅此而已。这一切看起来讽刺极了，Killmonger穷极一生誓要推翻特权阶级的统治与压迫，最后却还是栽在了“神”这一最终的上位者手里。  
老子不玩了。反正国王现在也痊愈了，安胎养生这种东西跟他也没什么关系。不管是投进牢里也好，吊死也罢，他是不要再进行这个愚蠢的家家酒游戏了。他拐进自己的房间，推开房门——  
一只黑豹爬伏在地上，见他进门以后高兴地起身，围着他转了好几圈表示亲昵，接着它乖乖坐在Killmonger的脚边，抬起头用湿漉漉的棕色眼睛看着他。  
——操。

是铲屎官的忠诚让他留了下来，Killmonger这样告诉自己。人是可恨的，但是他的大猫咪是无辜的。他会照顾好它，直到孩子出生。  
——操你大爷的Bast。


	7. Chapter 7

受孕后的黑豹不再有发情表现，所以Killmonger再也没见过长着豹耳豹尾的特查拉。相反地，随着怀孕的日子一天天过去，黑豹变回T’Challa的时间也在逐渐增长并且趋于规律。一个月之后，T’Challa甚至可以开始在白天变回来的时间里处理公事。  
Killmonger将宰杀好的羊肉放在黑豹面前，安静地看着它吃晚饭。它因为怀孕乳房变得明显，腹围增大看起来有些臃肿，便也不再适合之前的狩猎游戏。他会陪着黑豹用完晚餐，帮它擦洗嘴巴和身子，最后搂着或是看着它入睡。然而最近Killmonger连和他的猫咪一起睡这一点都做不到了，因为黑豹会在清晨时分变回T’Challa。前杀人贩子无法接受每天睁眼看到的第一个画面是沉睡的瓦坎达国王这个事实，他不确定自己会做出什么令人后悔的事。杀了他？还是上了他？他把自己锁在房间里，故意躲避着T’Challa，等国王变回黑豹的时候，自己的宝贝姑娘自然会来找他的。  
在T’Challa决定恢复主持晨间议会的前一天傍晚，他主动找上了Killmonger，后者正在百无聊赖地窝在沙发里打游戏。“Erik，我这次来是谈一件很重要的事情。” 国王开口了，士兵却完全没有理他的意思，游戏里的小人拿着枪又崩掉了一个僵尸脑袋。T’Challa无奈地揉揉眉心，觉得这家伙有时候闹起脾气来像小孩子似得。他拨动手腕上的珠子强制关掉了游戏，在Killmonger大喊“嘿我他妈还没保存！”之前打断他：“听着，Erik，我希望你能参加明天的议会。” Killmonger安静了下来，却仍旧拒绝直视他。T’Challa只好继续道：“不光是明天，后天，这个星期。我希望你能成为议会的一员。当然这是一个需要全体投票的决定，但是……” 国王顿了顿，“我有之前人类形态时候的记忆，Erik。”   
他看到Killmonger挑起的眉头。  
“虽然记忆支离破碎，但是我还回顾了联合国会议的所有文件。你的提议都很好，Erik。你带来了不一样的东西，我们做出对外开放的这个决定很大程度上也是因为你。瓦坎达不再躲藏，她将会出去面对这个世界，共享我们的技术和资源，去帮助我们的同胞，甚至是所有人类。而这一切，没有你是做不到的。加入议会，我们可以一同来实现你的愿望，我知道，这也是N’Jobu的愿望……”  
Killmonger从椅子上跳起来，双手撑住T’Challa座位的扶手，俯下身子咬牙切齿地说：“你怎么敢提起我父亲的名字。” T’Challa清亮的眼睛只是坚定地看着他，他突然感到很没意思，摆摆手坐回沙发里，重新打开了游戏：“滚吧，我不想再见到你。” T’Challa笑了一下，他觉得自己的目的已经达到了：“好好考虑一下吧，Erik。” 他站起身离开了房间。

第二天，T’Challa身着绣着金色搭扣的黑色长袍坐在王座上，不断摩挲着手上的戒指。他略带紧张地盯着议会厅的入口，想见到的人却迟迟没有出现。在他暗自叹气准备宣布会议开始时，Killmonger大大咧咧地走了进来。他穿着自己登基时的黑色皮草外套，双手插在兜里，唯一不同的是脖子上不再挂着那条金色的黑豹项链。  
“哦嗨姑姑，我应该没迟到吧？”   
部落长老们感到十分震惊，他们愤怒地盯着这个不速之客，Dora Milaje的战士们则做好了进攻的姿势。  
“他没有恶意，我的族人们！” T’Challa从王座走下，站到Killmonger身边。他向所有人重复了一遍昨晚与Killmonger的对话，末了加上一句“……N’Jadaka是瓦坎达的子民，是皇室的后代。我愿意用自己的信誉作担保，希望各位能给予他第二次机会。”  
“但是别忘了，他差点杀了你。” 贾巴里部落首领M’Baku还记得之前太后与公主前来恳求他反抗Killmonger的场景。他抱着双臂，极度不信任地盯着这个外乡人。  
“他还烧了心形草园！让你变成……变成那个样子。” 专程从实验室里跑出来欢迎哥哥回归的Shuri激动地大喊起来，她没想到自己的傻哥哥可以这么快就原谅Killmonger。  
“为此他也付出了生命的代价，在病床上躺了接近半个月。” T’Challa回答道。  
“我的父亲，T’Chaka，并不是一个完美的国王，他也犯过错，他错杀了我的叔叔，并把还是孩童的N’Jadaka遗弃在异国二十余年。如今得知真相的我，将用尽全力去弥补这一切。这个身份，这个位置，是他应得的。”  
“我们该如何确保他的忠诚，以及确保他不会再对王室或这个国家再造成任何威胁呢？” 一位长老发问。  
“他将在众人和豹神面前起誓，再者，他还是我肚子里孩子的父亲。”  
这后半句话的威力不亚于一个重型炸弹，长老们面面相觑，Ramonda脸色惨白，Shuri绝望地捂住了脸，就连Killmonger也愣住了，他没想到T’Challa就这么随意地把这桩丑闻暴露在众人面前。  
“心形草被烧毁以后，黑豹的神力需要通过血缘传承下去。我猜这是Bast选择我们两个的原因。” T’Challa抚上自己微微隆起的腹部，脸上呈现出一种近似于温柔的神情：“我希望，它，不论男女，能成为合法的王位继承人。我也不想看到孩子在未出生前就失去了父亲……”  
这时候，年纪最长的商人部落首领婆婆发话了：“最初的最初，阿图姆神与自己的影子交合诞下了风神舒，和雨神泰芙努特。随后思念子女成疾的阿图姆神，在看到儿女安全回归时洒下的喜悦的泪水，与土地融合化成了现在的人类。男性产子虽少见，但却不等同于坏兆。这是神性的体现，是伟大的掌管生育之神Bast的象征。” 她用手杖指了指Killmonger，继续说道：“这孩子的出现，打破了瓦坎达几千年的传统。如今又天降如此之奇事，我觉得将他留下，未尝不可。”   
这番话说完，余下的人也不好说出什么反对的言语。T’Challa望向母后，看着她紧紧攥着妹妹的手，脸上写满了担忧，却也最终点了点头。  
T’Challa笑着转向Killmonger，握住了他的右手，将属于N’Jobu的戒指归还放在他手心。“现在，N’Jadaka，你愿意跪下向众神起誓吗？”  
Killmonger握紧了手里的戒指，他没有想到T’Challa会愿意为他做到这一步。他几乎是困惑了，他不知道自己对T’Challa来说究竟意味着什么，只是一个急需弥补的陈旧错误吗？末了，他点点头，单膝跪在了议事厅玻璃制成的地板上，脚下是千百年前瓦坎达王国的旧址。  
“N’Jadaka，N’Jobu之子，你愿意对着众神起誓，从此效忠瓦坎达，为她贡献自己的力量，勇气，智慧，乃至于生命吗？你愿意为了她而战斗，直到最后一滴血流尽吗？你愿意爱她，就像爱自己的母亲；爱她的子民，就如自己的亲生兄弟姐妹一般吗？” T’Challa的声音回荡在硕大的厅堂里，Killmonger感觉自己全身的肌肉都绷紧了。T’Challa的热忱似乎感染了他，让他心底最深处某些遗忘了的东西渐渐苏醒。  
“我愿意。” Killmonger依次做出了肯定的答复。  
“最后，你愿意常伴我左右，辅佐我，规劝我，承认我作为你的王吗？”   
Killmonger的拳头收紧又松开，最终他抬起了头，直直望向T’Challa的眼睛，回答道：

“我愿意。”


	8. Chapter 8

Killmonger很快习惯了作为亲王的生活。他白天随T' Challa一起出席议会，晚上帮助变回黑豹的国王审阅以及整理文件。他坐在T' Challa宽敞的书房里，煞有介事地戴上他的金框眼镜，一边咬着钢笔的尾部，一边用手撸着黑豹柔顺的皮毛。“Andi大叔家的犀牛又产了两只小犀牛……所以为什么这种事也需要国王过目啊？？？” Killmonger暴躁地揉了揉脑袋，仿佛回到在MIT时熬夜赶论文的青春时光。黑豹对此的回应只是打了个哈欠，继续懒洋洋地趴在小沙发上，一脸不关我事的表情。Killmonger有时候怀疑T' Challa是不是故意变成黑豹逃避公务，把这堆鸡毛蒜皮留给他处理。  
王宫里的佣人们对他的态度似乎恭敬了许多，见面都会行礼唤一声亲王，但Killmonger知道尊敬和恐惧的区别，他懒得去猜人们面具背后真正的态度，他也不在乎。  
大概唯一的好处是，他被允许在特定的“监护”之下出宫。瓦坎达的大部分普通百姓似乎不清楚这个国家曾经在岌岌可危的边缘。他们只是模糊地知道有一个流落在外的皇族成员回来了，挑战了刚上任不久的新国王的位置，还弄出了一些骚乱。但是事态很快被稳定下来，当人们意识到的时候，年轻的新国王已经开始着手进行开放瓦坎达的大工程。对此他们有人欢喜有人愁，自然也把这新王储的事情忘在了脑后。  
Killmonger很少会自己出去，被母老虎监视的感觉糟糕透顶，相比之下他更喜欢和T' Challa一道出游。他会吸着汽水站在一旁，眼睛在墨镜的遮挡下偷偷盯着瓦坎达的国王和他的子民互动的样子。T' Challa会亲切地向每一个人问好，会俯下身同小孩子讲话，会逗得卖菜大妈笑逐颜开，还有很多年轻的粉丝激动地涌上来，希望和国王陛下自拍留念。Killmonger愤怒地把易拉罐单手捏成了一个球，要不是Shuri设计的新衣服让外人完全看不出国王怀有身孕的腹部，你们还敢上来碰老子的人。  
有的时候，Killmonger环顾四周，他看到墙壁上彩色的Ndebele壁画，栽种于振金建筑之间郁郁葱葱的热带树林，磁悬浮的公共列车快速在玻璃隧道中穿梭，街上放眼望去只能看到深皮肤的身影。这就是故乡吗，他曾经朝思暮想，苦苦渴求而不得的故乡吗？从前的他需要在肉体上用鲜血刻下与故乡的联系，然而现在他就站在这里，站在故土之中，周围的所有事物看起来都是那样不真实。  
一切的一切，都缘起于对眼前这个人的执念。

 

在T' Challa怀孕四个多月的时候，他欣喜地发现自己可以持续几天不变回黑豹了。他小心记下了这似乎有规律的周期，认为自己很快可以重新出访国外了。虽然这一决定遭到了母后和妹妹的极力反对，但固执的国王表示只要有Erik在身边，自己就算变回豹子也没有问题。“对于世人来说，瓦坎达已经有够多的秘密了，国王多一个可以随意化身为黑豹的传言也没什么大不了的。” T · 只要我做出决定没有人可以改变 · Challa如是说。  
这次访问的国家是中东的一个小国，会面结束后，他们的统治者邀请T' Challa前往自己的私人度假别墅用餐，并且要让T' Challa见识一下全世界最棒的高尔夫球场。唯一的条件是不能携同任何女眷。Okoye对于这公然的性别歧视怒不可遏，当场劝阻T' Challa不要赴宴：“这种愚蠢又落后的混蛋不理也罢。” T' Challa安抚着她，表示多一个朋友总比多一个敌人要强，况且有Erik和驻扎当地的War Dog陪同，自己还戴着黑豹项链，不会出什么问题的。  
“我们吃完晚饭就回来，保证不在陌生人家过夜，老妈。” Killmonger咧开一个大大的笑容，挥手告别直接无视他的Okoye。  
车里放着轻柔的爵士乐，Killmonger撑着脑袋假装看窗外的风景，目光却老瞥向后视镜，观察着闭眼小憩的T' Challa。他突然有点心疼，怀孕的人是不是应该在家里好好休息，而不是整天舟车劳顿。他又马上否定了自己的这个想法，别把他错当成你的黑豹姑娘，Erik，对方是一个心智健全的成年男性，他会照顾好自己的。  
突然，司机狠狠踩下刹车，Killmonger感觉自己差点因惯性飞出窗外。“狗娘养——”脏话还没出口，Killmonger就看见车灯明晃晃照着的是一个人形。司机打开车门，走向这大半夜坐在马路中间的少年，试图发问：“嘿你没事——？” 他的话语被子弹打断在了喉咙里，没有了生气的身体重重倒下，四面八方突然传来密集的子弹声。  
“趴下！！！” Killmonger大吼一声，迅速爬到驾驶座关上车门，疯狂转动着方向盘试图快速掉头远离。车子倒行了没一会儿，两辆越野车猛地从路边窜出拦住了他们的去路。  
“操。” Killmonger放倒副驾驶座抓起藏在下面的振金冲击枪，他把略小型的丢给T' Challa，自己怀里则揣着一把大口径的，“待在车里！” 他警告坐在后座的国王，下一秒便冲了出去。  
他用力推开车门撞翻了冲上来的武装分子，从背后掏出手枪结果了另外两个人。Killmonger以防弹的车门作掩护，向后方用振金枪缓冲几秒发射的巨型冲击波直接震碎了挡路的越野车和车上的人。他捡起敌人的头盔，在振金防弹西装和边境部落同款披肩盾牌的掩护下冲了出去，横扫前方与右方的敌人。  
T' Challa拒绝在防弹汽车里坐以待毙。他一边用手链呼叫着支援一边打开了汽车的天窗，艰难地探出身子，用枪瞄准了在远处射击的敌人，为Killmonger提供更好的掩护。  
敌人的防弹衣在振金冲击枪面前仿佛玩具，被打中的人胸口直接炸开一个大洞，Killmonger另一只手上的手枪也是枪枪致命，打不到头就打碎膝盖，怎么痛苦怎么来。他杀红了眼，敢动老子的人，老子将你碎尸万段都不够。  
而两个人都没注意到的是，在他们的右斜后方的树丛里，一架瞄准镜对准了探出身子的T' Challa，下一秒，一发镇静剂射入了他脆弱的脖颈。  
T' Challa痛叫一声，回头将那个人连人带树一起轰飞。Killmonger此时也慌了心神，一个武装者看准这个破绽爬上车顶将T' Challa半拖拽出来，掐着他的脖子，枪口对着他的太阳穴。他朝着Killmonger大喊：“放下武器！你这个疯子！”   
Killmonger回过神来时已经被敌人包围了，他一边恶狠狠地盯着挟持者，一边举起双手扔下了枪支和头盔。“那个斗篷！那个斗篷也扔掉！” Killmonger啧了一声，解开了披肩，身上只剩下西装。整个过程中，他的眼睛从未移开过T' Challa一秒。他看着国王一只手死死抓着挟持者的胳膊试图呼吸，另一只手却缓缓移到身侧，手腕上几个文字快速闪烁了过去。

 

“趁现在！” T' Challa大喝一声，黑豹战甲在左手显形切断了敌人的胳膊，在他痛苦大喊时T' Challa转身用右手划过对方的脖子结束了敌人的性命。与此同时Killmonger迅速弯下腰从袖口抽出振金折叠刀划开了最近的敌人的大腿，抢过他的冲锋枪一通狂扫，随后扑上去屠杀试图逃走的敌人。  
在解决了所有人之后，Killmonger抹掉脸上溅到的血，嘴里吐出一口碎沫，胸膛剧烈起伏地站在尸体中间，活像一只恶鬼。他猛地想起受伤的国王，扔下枪就往回跑，把已经滑落到车前盖的T' Challa小心抱起放在地上，焦急地检查他的身体状况。  
“嗯……” 就算是强化过的人体也会受到镇静剂的影响，T' Challa觉得自己的眼皮越来越沉，只能重复嘟囔着我没事。在彻底昏睡前，他最后一句话是：  
“别伤了那个少年，他还是个孩子。”

Killmonger搂着无意识的T' Challa，看向之前作为诱饵坐在路中间的年轻人。他吓得两腿发软，逃都逃不掉，只能努力把自己藏在一个并不够宽大的树干后面瑟瑟发抖。Killmonger把T' Challa抱得更近了一点，嘴唇无意识地贴着对方的额头，深深叹了一口气：

——这个国王是怎么活到这么大的，他天真的小脑瓜里装的都是糖果和彩虹小马吗？


	9. Chapter 9

T'Challa睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在飞船治疗舱的床上。银色无机制的墙壁看着有点晃眼睛。他扭过头，看见坐在床旁抱着手睡着的Killmonger。T'Challa的嘴角无意间扯出一个笑容，他试图起身的动作惊醒了浅眠的士兵。Killmonger扑上去按住他，让他别乱动之后按下了床头的呼叫器。然而在Okoye等一众人急急忙忙冲进舱内的时候，Killmonger却转身想要离开。“Erik，” T'Challa叫住了他，“我晚上能见你吗？” 国王一本正经仿佛意识不到这句话中的性暗示的表情，反而让Killmonger隐隐红了脸。他故作轻松地耸耸肩：“随你便。”

Killmonger进房间的时候T'Challa正在书桌前阅读着公务。正当他起身欲迎接Killmonger的下一秒，国王被拉进一个紧紧的怀抱里。“我差点以为要失去你了。” Killmonger的声音闷闷地在耳边响起，他把头埋在T’Challa的肩窝，手上力道之大，让T’Challa几乎感到呼吸困难。“我很好，我们都很好。谢谢你，Erik。”T’Challa手抚上Killmonger宽厚的背脊，特意加重了“我们”这个词。“为什么你当时不打开黑豹战甲？！” Killmonger几乎是低吼出声，声音里满是压抑的愤怒。T’Challa一边安抚性地摸着怀里人的后颈，一边说道：“若是我打开战甲，便会成为他们集体进攻的目标。再说了……” 他凑到Killmonger耳边轻声低喃：“我相信你会保护好我们。” Killmonger猛地抬起头，眼眶里有湿润的痕迹。他凶狠地瞪着T’Challa，后者却觉得此时的士兵看起来像一个委屈极了的孩子，国王闭上眼，凑过去吻住了那双唇。  
这个动作既是许可又是邀请，Killmonger双手捧起T’Challa的脸开始用力回吻。他撕咬着对方的嘴唇，舌头狂暴地抵进去攻略内里的城池。T’Challa一边亲吻一边把Killmonger推到床边，直到后者坐在了床上。他把Killmonger的手放在自己隆起的小腹上，引导他去感受小小的胎动：“这是我们的孩子，Erik。你将会成为它的父亲。”他知道Killmonger需要这个，动荡不安的成长环境让面前的男人极度缺乏安全感，他学会了用不信任武装自己，对于他人，对于这个世界只要不抱任何期望，就不会有失望。而他会站在他面前，用身体和行动告诉他，每个人都值得被爱。Erik Stevens，N’Jadaka，拥有了一个故乡，也将会有一个家庭。  
像是要反复确认一般，Killmonger把耳朵凑上去仔细听着那几乎细不可闻的动作。他想对着这个小生命说点什么，但又不知道如何开口。于是他把话语化成亲吻，落在T’Challa的肚子上。他缓缓打开国王上衣的扣子，嘴唇顺着手上的动作移到上腹，胸口，锁骨，最后回到嘴唇。黑色的布料滑落到地上，散落在两个人的脚边。  
Killmonger让T’Challa靠在床头，一边吮吸着他的乳首，一边撸动着国王的阴茎。这双重的快感让T’Challa的眼睛很快变得湿漉漉的，他紧咬着下唇让羞耻的呻吟不漏出来。Killmonger暗自发笑，明明是对方先主动撩拨自己，现在却又害羞得像个处子。T’Challa突然惊呼出声，他眼看着Killmonger将自己胸口挤出来的汁液舔的干干净净，还故意咧开嘴对他露出一个邪妄的笑容。国王脸红得要烧起来，他试图用手捂住脸，却被坏心眼儿的士兵拨开。“你的奶挺好吃的，T’Challa，你也该尝尝。” 伴着Killmonger污秽的言语，T’Challa的唇舌再次被霸占。  
为了不伤到孩子，他们采用了后侧入的体位。Killmonger侧躺着抱住T’Challa，将自己的阴茎缓缓插入湿润的小口，在确认对方完全适应之后，才开始慢慢抽动起来。“啊……哈啊……” T’Challa觉得自己因怀孕而略显笨重的身体突然变得格外敏感，他紧紧扣着Killmonger放在自己肚子上的手，感受着士兵在他的后颈和肩背上像动物一样一顿乱啃。这种又痒又疼的刺激让他浑身颤抖，他仿佛感受到胎儿在肚子扭动里发出不满的抗议。“大人干正事儿呢，小孩子别吵吵。” Killmonger含糊不清地嘟囔着。要不是自己的命根子被对方握在手里，T’Challa几乎要笑出声来。好了，自己的爱人对孩子说的第一句话是这样的展开，他似乎可以预见对方未来的傻爸爸设定。“我就这么不能让你专心，嗯？” Killmonger好似感受到了他的憋笑，稍稍用力顶弄了一下，差点让T’Challa尖叫出声。国王只好费劲地扭过脖子，用接吻安慰这个有时候幼稚得可以的大男孩。  
在T’Challa临近高潮的时候，他听见Killmonger揣着粗气的声音：“叫我的名字，我是谁？”“E......Erik......你是Erik......”“那现在告诉我，你是谁？” Killmonger突然停下了手里的动作，渴望高潮而不得的T’Challa一边难耐地扭动身子，一边断断续续地回答：“我……我是瓦坎达的国王......King T’Challa。Erik，让……让我射……” 这是T’Challa第一次在清醒的状态下自愿与他交合，这个认知让Killmonger浑身颤抖不已，他扳过对方的头，闭着眼深深吻了下去。  
T’Challa最终在Killmonger的手中释放后便睡了过去，士兵只能自己去浴室里解决掉剩下的欲望。尽管被伺候得很舒服，第二天起床的时候，T’Challa还是四肢酸疼得只想把自己埋进被子里。老胳膊老腿还是经不起折腾啊，瓦坎达的国王扶着自己的腰，内心有点郁闷。

尽管在S国遭遇了袭击，T’Challa却并没有证据证明对方与此有何联系。对方用“将会尽全力打击国内分裂势力和恐怖主义”这种模糊的说辞糊弄了过去。T’Challa应付发布会和记者的追问感到头疼不已，意识到时才发现自己已经很久没有见到Killmonger了。听说他最近一直把自己锁在房间里，拒绝见任何人。是不是那晚自己的主动吓到他了，国王内疚地自我检讨。

一个月以后，T’Challa却听到了S国最高首领突发心脏病暴毙的消息。他按捺住心底不安的直觉，敲开了Killmonger房间的门。“这件事是不是跟你有关系？” T’Challa直接逼问道。Killmonger举起双手，表示自己这一个月乖乖待在皇宫里哪儿也没去，不信你可以去问Okoye。在固执的国王的再三追问下，Killmonger最终承认：“只不过拜托了一个当年在暗组织时的老朋友。要我说，那个狗娘养的是应得的。只不过是我们的合作可能给予女性受教育的权利，动摇他的统治，就居然敢直接对你下手，要是我出马……” T’Challa叹了口气打断他：“但你让一个国家陷入了内战的混乱。” “这可不怪我，” Killmonger无辜地瞪大眼睛，“只能说那个老头实在是太不得民心，底层的人民大概记恨他很久了。如果一个国家必将倾覆，我们做什么都不会改变这一点的。”   
“要我说，堂哥，” Killmonger突然露出那种想到什么坏心眼儿的笑容，“反政府武装现在短缺的就只是武器。你应该也不想看到这个国家的人民又滑回原来的深渊吧？” T’Challa揉了揉眉心，自己居然中了这小子的套。 “……把他们的资料给我，还有瓦坎达绝对不能被牵扯进去。”  
最终在民意一边倒的支持下，反对派成立了新的民主共和国。Killmonger暗地里提供的只是普通的枪支弹药，和瓦坎达一丝关系都找不到。他心里只是在默默遗憾自己没有机会杀掉前首领的全家。  
——敢动我的人，老子国都给你端掉。


	10. Chapter 10

Killmonger站在训练场里把玩着手里的小刀，随意地将它从左手抛到右手再做出几个突刺的动作。突然，他脸上漫不经心的表情收紧了一秒，刀从手里脱出划出一道凌厉的弧线，正中人形靶子的头颅。Killmonger伸出手做出收紧的手势，振金制的小刀马上被特殊的磁铁吸引，生生从靶子里拔出来飞回使用者手中。瓦坎达是一个全面禁枪的国家，但Killmonger有时还是会想念手里紧握枪托冰冷的质感和淡淡的火药味。他想念用小刀划开敌人脖子时奔涌而出的温热血液，看着一个生命在自己脚边缓缓流逝。他想念鲜血的气味，想念敌人惊恐绝望的神情，想念拥有绝对力量时的愉悦。带有共振的振金武器有时过于强大，反而失去了杀人的乐趣。  
T’Challa默默在二楼的单面玻璃后面观察着反复投掷小刀的Killmonger，若有所思。他看到了对方眼里熟悉的嗜血神情，S国的事件似乎唤醒了前杀人贩子的某些天性。安逸得太久了，他们几乎忘了眼前的人是多么危险的一头野兽。  
而野兽无法被禁锢。

在某一天的议会上，T’Challa提出重启瓦坎达间谍计划的决议。他提出由N’Jadaka代替已经成为外交部长的Nakia继续进行一些潜行的任务。“这世界比我们想象的还要险恶，” T’Challa陈述道，“明面上的外交手段有时候并不能解决所有的问题。N’Jadaka可以成为一个出色的间谍，在瓦坎达不方便出手的时候去保护这个国家，保护更多的人。同时，这也是他赎罪的一次机会。” Killmonger用一种惊讶又玩味的神情看着年轻的国王，不敢相信这个小甜心仿佛在一夜之间长大了一般，提出如此不“光明磊落”的做法。  
T’Challa指派了一个年轻人作为新组织的组长，直接向自己汇报，并命令Killmonger必须严格遵守组长的指示。“放心，蜜糖，我一定好好听组织的话，做一只最乖的小猫咪。” Killmonger搂着几乎要瑟瑟发抖的，身形比他小一圈的组长的肩膀，咧开嘴露出自己的小金牙。 “没有倾覆政权，没有暗杀行动，我们先从解救肯尼亚的人口贩卖开始。” T’Challa严肃地盯着嬉皮笑脸的Killmonger，尽管后者看起来兴奋得要窜到天上去。“以不暴露身份为优先，携带最少量的瓦坎达科技，非必要情况下，严禁杀人。” T’Challa站起身，逼近比他高几公分的Killmonger，气势却丝毫没有减弱。“如果你违反了任何规定，无论你在世界的哪个角落，我都会找到你，把你带回来接受审判。” Killmonger突然收敛了笑容，他盯着T’Challa看了一会儿，接着靠近国王的耳边，用只有他们两个人能听到的音量悄声说道：“我期待那一天的到来，宝贝。” 他低沉的嗓音和仿佛在说情话一般的音调，让T’Challa不自然地偏过了头。自己每次都低估了这个人的不要脸程度。

在出发之前，T’Challa甚至懒于掩饰，直接让Shuri在Killmonger的体内植入了追踪器。Killmonger坐在实验台上笑嘻嘻地看着他们，嘴上也不闲着：“堂哥你不用担心，我不会出去乱搞的。毕竟当你操过一国之君，” 他跳下来霸道地走进T’Challa的私人空间，“还有哪个婊子能入得了眼呢？” 说罢，他还用手捏了捏国王的屁股，在Shuri掏出振金枪之前溜了出去。  
“你就让他这样对你如此无礼？！” 小公主气得要跳起来了。“我们不跟傻子一般计较，Shuri。” T’Challa一边一本正经地回答，一边在心里思考在孩子出生以后将Killmonger永久驱逐出境的可能性。他可不想看到自己的儿子长大以后，和他爹一样梳着一头脏辫，戴着墨镜大金链子和满手戒指，同时唱着“I got big dolla and a lotta pussy” 的样子。瓦坎达国王觉得这样实在是太有失王室的尊严了。

到了孕后期，T’Challa已经完全不会变成黑豹了。所以他可以放心地把Killmonger支出去，长老们也不想看到这个定时炸弹整天在王宫里乱晃。T’Challa便全身心地投入在了国家事务上。  
某天夜晚，难得清闲的T’Challa突发奇想，用奇莫由珠给Killmonger发了一条短讯。“你在干什么？” 只隔了几秒钟，他就收到了一张拍摄于雨林里的照片，图像里是高大茂盛的绿色植物，和头顶漫天的星空。“这里蚊虫真他妈多。” 国王看着这条短短的回信，仿佛可以想象出士兵哼哼唧唧抱怨的样子。他不禁笑了一下，回复道：“下次给你带上振金防蚊片。” 刚发送过去，一条信息马上弹了出来：“我操你们连这个也是振金做的吗你们真是一群他妈的疯子”。 如果Shuri在场，她会翻一个巨大的白眼然后告诉哥哥他现在笑起来的样子就是一个恋爱中的傻瓜。  
从那天以后，两个人时不时会联系对方，讲一些无关紧要的小事情。他们从来不打开全息投影，反倒是很享受这种古老的文字通讯方式。从试图杀掉对方，到莫名其妙滚上床，怀上了骨肉，两个人终于干了一点正常情侣会做的事情，虽然他们至此都没承认过这段关系。


	11. Chapter 11

T’Challa生产的当天，Killmonger还在半个地球以外的某国进行任务。他接到通知以后一边嘴上骂骂咧咧，一边恨不得开火箭返回瓦坎达。在他气喘吁吁地闯进治疗室时，银白色的房间里空荡荡的，只有墙边一个小小的婴儿床。他凑近过去，瞧见里头是一黑一黄两只小豹子。两只巴掌大小的小绒球缩成一团，眼睛都还睁不开，在保温灯下睡得正香，它们比起豹子更像是某种鼬类。  
“这他娘的……”正当Killmonger心情复杂地盯着疑似自己的“孩子们”时，耳边传来Shuri的声音：“你可算回来了，哥哥在里面的房间等着你呢。” 她看着Killmonger一脸纠结地盯着婴儿床的样子，补充道：“它们呀，它们是之前边境部落救下的受伤母花豹昨日产下的两只小豹子，其中一只还是黑化的变种。村民们觉得这是福兆，便献到王宫里来了。” 她似乎没心情去猜测Killmonger脑子里飚过的乱七八糟的想法，只想催促着对方尽快去找哥哥：“你还要不要看你的孩子们了？” 刚出世的人类幼崽我还没玩儿够呢，Shuri心里想。Killmonger强装镇定地跟了上来，并没有注意到Shuri在提到孩子的时候用了复数。

Killmonger被强制洗了一个战斗澡，套上一件蓝色长衫才被允许走进休息室。他看到以白色调为主的房间里，T’Challa穿着宽松的深紫色褂子，背靠在床上读着手里的书。透明的墙壁外是模拟的草原和蓝天，微风吹拂着草场，阳光使房间里的每一种颜色看起来都更加鲜活。他感到浑身不自在，觉得自己的存在仿佛打破了这一份静谧。他刚从没有硝烟的战场上下来，身上或许还有着外界肮脏的尘土，世俗的恶臭和油腻，甚至是敌人的鲜血。T’Challa看到了他，放下书本朝他报以微笑。  
这时候，房里突然响起了婴儿响亮的哭声。Shuri嫌恶地捂住了耳朵作崩溃状，Killmonger才注意到房间里还有两个蛋型的保温舱。只见T’Challa按了下手腕上的奇莫由珠，保温舱自动移到了床边，并升到一定高度以后打开了舱门。T’Challa探过身子将哭嚎的孩子抱起来，一边晃动着臂膀一边轻声哄着他。孩子在感到母体熟悉的气息后很快安静了下来，小手扒拉着T’Challa的衣襟转身又睡了过去。像是不甘心被冷落似得，另一个保温舱很快也传出惊天动地的哭声。T’Challa只好无奈地看向站在床边手足无措的Killmonger说：“你能帮我抱抱他吗？” 没给后者任何拒绝的机会，他就把小孩塞进了Killmonger的怀里。“见见你的父亲，”他轻声说道。  
Killmonger感觉自己浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，他小心翼翼地接过这团小肉球，一只手托着颈部，另一只手扶着他的屁股，大气都不敢出。婴儿温热的身体和手里的重量告诉他这一切都是真实的。他实在是太小了，小手只能包住Killmonger的一根手指。他看起来是那样脆弱，仿佛一不小心就会被捏碎。婴儿的皮肤和脸蛋都皱巴巴的，但Killmonger发誓他长着和T’Challa一模一样的眼睛。  
国王抱着自己的小女儿，被Killmonger紧张兮兮的样子逗笑了。他指导着同是新爸爸的士兵：“把他放在你的臂弯里，另一只手护着他，放心，他不会碎的。” 孩子在Killmonger的手臂上躺了一会儿，但却被薄薄的布料下凹凸不平的点状疤痕硌得不太舒服。他撅着嘴扭动了一下，试图翻身又缺乏力气。这一切被前杀人贩子看在眼里，他的心突然沉了下去。

他把孩子放回保温舱里，低着头沉声说道：“我之前说过的吧，孩子出生以后跟我没有任何关系。我一直待在这里，只是为了照顾我的怀孕的宠物黑豹。相信我，他们没有我会过得更好。” 他推开Shuri，头也不回地向门口走去。“发誓你会照顾好他们，”是他留下的最后一句话。休息室的门在他身后闭合，阻断了Shuri愤怒的喊叫和T’Challa悲伤的注视。

他一直都是独自一人，他也将会一个人走下去。


	12. Chapter 12

T' Challa找到他的时候，Killmonger正坐在振金矿口的黑豹雕像上，一只手抱着膝盖，另一条腿耷拉在黑豹的头顶晃悠着，尽显对豹神的大逆不道。被心形草加强过的人体让T' Challa在产后很快恢复了过来，但是他从悬崖边跳到石像上时，还是花了点时间才稳住身子。Killmonger没有回头，他默默看着夕阳在橙红色的晚霞中缓缓落下，像是熔化在无边的烈焰里。  
“你觉得我是一个怎样的人？” 士兵突然发话了。  
国王沉吟了一会儿，答道：“我觉得你值得拥有第二次机会。”  
“哦，是吗？” 士兵笑了起来，“那你觉得Zuri也应该有第二次机会吗？” 他知道怎样攻击可以伤到国王的痛点，T' Challa抿了抿唇，忍下了心底一闪而过的愧疚与痛苦。  
“你知道，我从来不后悔我做的任何事。” 士兵侧身回头，神情在背光的背景下模糊而凶狠。“这世界于我，我于这个世界，都一文不值。它在夺走我一切的时候就放弃我了。是什么让你觉得，你会是特别的那一个？”

“我不是来拯救你的，Erik。” T' Challa用一种缓慢的，平静的语调开口。“事实上，我拯救不了任何人。”  
“但我知道仇恨的滋味。我知道它可以将人驱使到何种地步。我的父亲，你穷极一生的复仇对象，正是另一个人复仇下的牺牲品。这没完没了的循环可笑又讽刺。所以我最终选择了原谅，我选择让我的弑父仇人接受司法的审判，让他在对自己罪行的悔恨之中度过余生。”  
“今天我过来，N' Jadaka，是为了还给你，你应得的选择权。请你跟我来。” T' Challa只有在极其郑重的时刻才会叫他的瓦坎达名字，Killmonger眯起了眼睛，盯着T' Challa伸出的手。

夜晚的神庙被厚重的湿气和星星点点的发光虫子环绕着。就算心形草园已经被烧毁，新上任的女祭司还是尽责地守在神庙里，确保它灯火长明。Killmonger不耐烦地看着T' Challa向面露担忧的女祭司解释他们接下来的动作，他觉得这个主意蠢透了。但他也在好奇T' Challa究竟想要做什么，这位国王对于任何事都有一种近乎好笑的执着，追前女友也是，寻找真相也是，甚至是将他留下也是。试试也无妨，他有什么好失去的呢？  
他们两个人并肩躺倒在红色砂砾里，双手交叉护在胸前。女祭司一边喃喃着对先祖的呼唤，一边用铲子挖沙将他们埋起来。历史上从来没有两位黑豹，就连祭司也不确定接下来会发生什么，或许他们躺下去，就再也起不来了。

T' Challa睁开眼睛，却仍是一片黑暗。他从没有实体的地面上坐起来，环顾四周。这里不是先祖之地的那块平原，四面八方只有无尽的黑暗。他漫无目的地走着，突然听到了篮球砸在地上砰砰的声响。T' Challa顺着声音寻过去，看到一个八九岁的孩子，穿着蓝色的帽衫和牛仔裤，独自对着一个破旧的篮筐投着篮。他走近过去，认出这是年幼的Erik。他突然意识到了什么，转而心里一紧。  
小Erik停下了投篮的动作，歪着头问他：“你是谁？” “我是……你父亲的朋友。” T' Challa不敢透露自己的名字，只好找了一个很蹩脚的回复，然而小Erik看起来并不在意。他回过头去继续拍着篮球，问道：“你是我爸爸的朋友？那你也是从瓦坎达来的吗？” 国王给予了肯定的回复。小Erik看起来高兴了一点，在下一次投篮之后转过头说：“嘿你知道吗，今天是我的十岁生日。我爸爸答应过我，今天会带我回瓦坎达。”

“当”的一声，篮球砸上了篮板，狠狠弹了回来。T' Challa单手接住球，却发现篮球在自己手里消逝了。“听着，Erik......” 男孩看着消失不见的篮筐和篮球，像是突然意识到周身的黑暗一般，恐惧得连连后退：“这是怎么回事？你是什么人？不，你不要过来！”   
在Erik跑开之前，T' Challa一把抓住了他的手腕，他蹲了下来，把男孩拉进自己的怀里，抱着他不断重复道：“我很抱歉，Erik，你听我说，N' Jobu他已经不在了。我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉……”   
“不，不，你这个骗子！这不是真的……我爸爸和我说好了的，这不是真的！……” Erik想要挣脱T' Challa的怀抱，对着他的胸口开始拳打脚踢，却没有任何效果。他气喘吁吁地停了下来，抱着T' Challa的脖子突然开始崩溃地大哭起来。男孩的眼泪流得到处都是，濡湿了T' Challa的衣襟。  
T' Challa紧蹙着眉头，轻抚着Erik的背帮他顺气。小Erik哭累了，靠着他的肩头开始小声地抽抽搭搭。“你会没事的……相信我，你会没事的。也许一切来得晚了一点，但是在未来的某一天，你会回到瓦坎达，你会看到父亲向你许诺过的夕阳，你还会……你还会拥有一个家。” T' Challa轻柔地放开小Erik，低头看着他的眼睛，说：“现在，让我们一起离开这里，好吗？”  
男孩低着头，一言不发地牵着他的手。两个人在黑暗里毫无方向地走着，只能听到男孩用力吸鼻子的声音。渐渐地，眼前的黑暗仿佛在慢慢褪去，T' Challa用力眨了眨眼，发现自己来到一扇老旧的公寓门前。

他推门进屋，看到一个小小的客厅，只能容下一张方桌一个沙发和一个闪着雪花的电视机。他看向屋外，Erik却已经不见了。  
“看看你都长这么大了。” T' Challa转过身，看到身着白衣的N' Jobu站在房间的中央。越过他的肩膀看向窗外，是先祖之地紫色的天空。  
“N' Jobu叔叔。” T' Challa淡淡地开口。  
“我离开的时候，你才这么一丁点儿大。现在你已经是如此俊朗的一个小伙子了。”  
T' Challa打断了对方的寒暄，直入主题：“纵使瓦坎达有万般不好，你也不应该背叛她。” N' Jobu愣了一下，试图解释道：“那是因为……” “你让无辜的市民失去了性命！” T' Challa提高了声音。“我明白你的诉求，而在那么多种方法里，你偏偏选择了与敌人合作！”  
“你来这里，就是为了谴责我吗？T' Challa？” N' Jobu收回了笑脸，冷漠地看着他。  
“不，我没有立场去指责任何人。” 年轻的国王叹了一口气，“你做了错事，我的父亲本想将你带回，却也犯下了错，私自行驶了审判的权力。多年以后，你的儿子，N' Jadaka，带着你原先合作的对象，瓦坎达的敌人的尸体回到故乡。我不知道你们老一辈人的恩怨，我只知道你们都是这个僵化体制的牺牲品。而其中最无辜的，就是Erik。” T' Challa抬起头来，N' Jobu看到对方已经泪满盈眶。  
“我无法想象，他这么多年是如何一个人熬过来的。 他在本应最无忧无虑的年纪目睹了亲人的惨死，被故乡所遗忘，内心只剩下仇恨……但好在他现在回来了，他回家了。我会尽我所能去接纳他，去保护他。这是我们欠他的，这是瓦坎达欠他的。”

“……你爱他。” N' Jobu在听完T' Challa大段大段的陈述之后，突然得出了这么一个结论。  
T' Challa脸蹭的一下红了，他还没准备好在自己的亲叔叔面前暴露这件事。N' Jobu靠在沙发旁，消化着自己哥哥（杀了自己的人）的儿子爱上了自己的儿子（原本要去杀自己哥哥的儿子的人）这件事，突然大笑了起来。  
“你知道吗，孩子。我猜Bast早已给予了我叛国的惩罚。年复一年，我只能待在这个小房间里，偶尔能瞥见Erik孤独又惊恐的样子。我的心宛如刀割一般，然而我什么也做不了。我只能看着他一点点在没有我的陪伴下长大，一点点流干了泪水。”   
“这么多年，我唯一的期盼，就是有一个人能够代替我去爱他。他背负了太多他不应该背负的东西，而这都是我的错。我希望他终究能获得幸福，这是我本该替他守护的东西，是我欠他的。” 前亲王一边说着，一边流下泪水。  
“其实我早就不在乎对方是谁了。说实话，我甚至觉得他配不上你。” N' Jobu被自己的话逗笑了。“Erik这个人是傻了点，但心是好的。”  
T' Challa也被这突然展开的拉家常画风逗乐了，他擦干了脸上的泪水，发觉他们叔侄两个人在一个小房间里又哭又笑，像疯了似的。  
“……我们真的是操蛋的混乱的一家人。” T' Challa总结道。  
“谁说不是呢。” N' Jobu恢复了往常那种淡淡的笑容，他展开双臂说道：“在我走之前，能给我一个拥抱吗，我的孩子？”  
T' Challa走上前去，给予了叔叔一个时隔二十多年的拥抱。在他的身边，公寓楼开始慢慢化成星尘消逝，回过神来时，T' Challa发现自己已经站在了草地上，N' Jobu也化成一束极光在空中散去。

 

“他去和祖先们一起了。” T' Challa背后传来Killmonger的声音。国王回过头去，看到成年的Killmonger穿着原先的蓝色长衫，插着兜站在不远处。  
T' Challa笑了，他走过去握住Killmonger的手，抬起头仔细观察着对方的脸，想要找到之前的小男孩哭泣留下的痕迹。Killmonger被盯得不自在地扭过了头，手却没有甩开。  
“小时候的你很可爱，Erik。” 国王笑盈盈地看着他，睫毛上还因为之前的泪水而闪亮亮的。“你他妈别像一个傻子似得看着我，” Killmonger嘟囔着，“还有，你要是回去告诉别人，你就死定了。”   
两个人保持着双手交握的姿势，一同向草原中央的大树走去。

树上的黑豹金色的眸子在昏暗的光线下闪熠着，它们默默盯着走过来的两个人。其中一只从树上一跃而下，在落地时化成了先王T' Chaka的样子。  
“我的儿子……N' Jadaka......你们这是怎么一回事？” 老国王盯着他们俩紧紧握着的手，发出不赞同的腔调。  
“Baba，我向Erik保证过，给予他一次与您相见的机会。” T' Challa没有回答父亲的疑惑，反而深吸了一口气，继续道：“我希望……您能用这次机会，请求Erik原谅您做过的事。”   
预想而来的不解与愤怒并没有出现，老国王细细端详了一会儿Killmonger，才颤声开口道：“很多事……在人老了之后反而看得很清楚。N' Jadaka，你是我选择忽略的真相。我可以用保护这个国家作为借口，然而我对你的伤害是真真切切的。而T' Challa的做法似乎也向我证明了，这个国家并不需要我们恪守她的秘密……总而言之，我做错了，孩子。我犯下了一个不可挽回的错误。”   
Killmonger抬起头看着眼前的老人。他比自己矮了快一个头，微微佝偻着身子，头发斑白，左眼因为中风而无神，右眼却蓄满了泪水，用一种恳切的目光看着他。如果他的父亲还活着，现在也许就是这个样子吧。他记恨了一辈子的人，到现在来看，也只不过是一个普通的老头罢了。  
“我不会原谅你的。” Killmonger懒懒地开口道，“你杀了我老爹。但是我也差点杀了你儿子。所以我们两个扯平了。”

“至于你儿子又差点杀了我这件事，” 他一把搂过T' Challa的腰，“他现在是我的了，所以我和他之间也扯平了。就这样。”  
“这……” T’Chaka有点不知所措地看向自己的儿子，只见T' Challa脸上也写满了同等的讶异。现任国王此刻很想敲爆Killmonger的脑袋，你这个人，给你台阶下怎么这么不会说话呢？他整理了一下心情，用一种温和又坚定的语气对父亲说道：“是的Baba，我爱他。我们两个还在豹神的祝福下诞下了一对子嗣，您有孙子和孙女了。”  
前任国王加黑豹不愧是见过大世面的人，他略加思索就接受了这个设定。他慢慢走到Killmonger面前说道：“就算你不愿意原谅我，我还是很高兴你能回家。以后，我的儿子就拜托你照顾了。” 得到了父亲的认可，T' Challa一颗紧绷的心放下了，他欣喜地向父亲致以吻手礼表示感谢。老国王装作嗔怒的样子，收回手慢悠悠地走到大树旁，“唉，你们年轻人的事情我不懂。居然一声不吭连孩子都有了，皇家的脸面都要给你们丢光了……”

“呼——” T' Challa猛地从沙池里站起，大口大口地喘着气。转头却发现Killmonger迟迟不起身，他焦急地用手扒开对方脸部的沙子，一边喊着Killmonger的名字。  
突然，从沙子里窜出两只手，扣住T' Challa的肩头，Killmonger顺势一翻身就把国王压在了身下。T' Challa一边咳嗽一边抹开脸上的沙子，抱怨道：“干什么呢你……”   
“你刚才说的话，是认真的吗？” Killmonger问道。  
“哪句话？” 国王扑闪着大眼睛，他确实不记得了。  
“算了，没事。” Killmonger犹豫了一会儿，俯下身在T' Challa耳边小声说道：“我也爱你。”

“……对了，孩子的名字叫什么？”  
“女孩叫 N' Inam，男孩叫T' Sipho，合起来的意思是’神赐予我们的礼物’。”

 

 

完。  
女祭司：感觉自己看到了什么不该看到的东西


End file.
